


I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it

by dormitive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormitive/pseuds/dormitive
Summary: English is not my first languange. Criticisms and corrections would be loved.





	I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it

The night is young when Mark falls deeply asleep. Arms and legs spread wide, leaving only a little empty space for his giant boyfriend. Small snores escape his slightly parted lips every now and then. He mumbles a sentence or two, complaining about how much of an annoying piece of meat the Lucas guy in his dream is for stealing his last bag of Cheetos.

Lucas is, in fact, his boyfriend. The said tall, broad guy barges in; sweat dripping down his body from the previous running. He calms his breath while scanning the room for any sign of Mark’s presence. A smile blooms when the image of sleeping Mark caught in the corner of his eyes. A spark of joy hits him knowing that Mark is nowhere to be found but here.

Their shared bed squeaks as Lucas sits on it. He stares knowingly at Mark’s phone laid on the end table—now dead as it runs out of battery and left uncharged. He phoned Mark for what it feels like twenty times earlier this evening. None of them were answered. He was panicked and went home right after one of his biweekly soccer practices ended.

“You must be very tired.” Lucas runs a hand over Mark’s cheek; earning a grunt from the younger.

Mark snaps as Lucas pinches his cheek, “Don’t you dare eat them, Lucas!” It is likely that his dream is in sync with the real life.

Lucas can’t help but let out loud giggles. “I don’t!”

“You what?”

“I don’t.”

Mark snores. Lucas can’t help but let out louder giggles.

Lucas stares lovingly at the sleeping boy. Mark is beautiful when he sleeps. Long eyelashes curl rather perfectly. Thin lips part, showing off his cute rounded teeth. The soft snores he makes sound melodic. His habit of sleep-talking is beyond cute. Lucas falls for him even deeper; heart thumping owing to the celestial beauty who is his boyfriend.

“I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first languange. Criticisms and corrections would be loved.


End file.
